


Lazy Day

by GlitchDroid (TheVoidCode)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I quite literally wrote this at 3am, Like, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of it, honestly this is just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidCode/pseuds/GlitchDroid
Summary: Tony and Loki enjoy a lazy morning/afternoon together. Just some Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff :)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbetad, so, there might be grammar mistakes and stuff. But hope you enjoy reading some fluffy fluff.

The smell of coffee infiltrates Tony’s slumber, dragging him out of a dreamless sleep toward consciousness. He feels the bed dip next to him followed by a delicate hand gently running through his hair. Tony pushes up into the hand with a sleepy noise he’ll have to remember to be embarrassed about later and is met with a soft, amused chuckle in return.

“It is time to wake up my dear star, the sun has been up for hours.” Tony makes a sound of disagreement and tries to bury himself further into the covers, and the hand running through his hair stops to give a gentle tug on a lock of hair before pulling away. “None of that now darling, and to think I even made you coffee.” The mention of coffee has Tony cracking an eye open, squinting at the bright light he is met with. 

Sitting on the bed is Loki, wearing a forest green tunic and a pair of black trousers. He’s haloed by the warm morning light streaming in through the windows behind him, his hair draped over his shoulder in a loose braid, a fond look on his face. He smiles as Tony yawns and sits up.

“Mmm, Good mornin’ Lokes.” Tony sends a rather dopey feeling smile in Loki’s direction and makes to grab the steaming cup of coffee out of his hands. 

Loki tuts and stands up, pulling the coffee out of Tony’s reach, “No coffee for you just yet my dear, breakfast first.” Pouting, Tony concedes and gets up, following him into the kitchen. Breakfast is a quiet, domestic affair as the two of them work side by side, murmuring softly to the other as they cook. They take their breakfasts to the couch and sit curled into each other as they eat. Conversation flows easily between them, Loki sharing anecdotes to make Tony laugh, and Tony bouncing ideas for inventions off of the mage. Once they finish, they hand wash and dry the dishes, a rule Tony implemented once they had officially been dating for a few months, and Loki rolled his eyes at, for lazy days like this one.

“It’s just so, domestic.” Loki had argued, putting emphasis on domestic, “It is far easier just to magic them clean Anthony.”

“It’s intimate, and I want to be domestic with you, Lokes.” Tony pouted, and Loki’s face had softened, an incredibly tender look crossing his face before turning into exasperated fondness.

“Fine, you daft man.”

Once they finish, they move back to the couch. Tony lays down with his head in Loki’s lap as Loki summons an ancient-looking tome to read, one hand resting on top of the inventor’s head. As the mage reads, he gently runs his hand through Tony’s hair. The soft, repetitive actions and the occasional sound of a turning page combined with the warmth of the afternoon light shining in put Tony into a meditative state, not quite awake, but not quite asleep. After what simultaneously feels like minutes and hours have passed, he feels himself being picked up and walked over to something. As he is laid in bed, he makes a quiet noise of confusion that is quickly soothed by a hand running through his hair. The bed dips and he is pulled against the warm, solid presence of Loki’s chest is held there by sinewy arms.

“Hush now, my dearest star, sleep.” The gentle words are all Tony hears as he drifts off, safe and warm in the arms of the incredible man he had come to love with the entirety of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, this is my first time writing fanfiction in a year. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. asdaksjda I'll try to keep writing more stuff soon ;u;


End file.
